


Ben's Talent

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin learns of Ben’s hidden talent, and can’t help but get excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ben’s Talent

Kevin learns of Ben’s hidden talent, and can’t help but get excited about it.

Kevin stared in wonder as Ben sucked his smoothy happily. ‘I should ask him about it…’ He quickly shook his head. ‘No he will probably try to kill me…’

He thought of many ways Ben could try to kill him. He heard the sound of an empty cup.

“Alright time for another refill…” Ben walked in front of him, and without thinking he caught his hand. “Ben we need to talk right now…”

“Can I get my refill first…?” Ben said his eyes sparkling.

Kevin could melt under those eyes but he stayed strong. “No I have to talk to you know…”

“Fine but you’re paying for the refill…” Ben said as he was dragged away by Kevin.

“Fine sure whatever.” Kevin said and moved as quickly as he could to get away from prying eyes.

‘Ok I’m either about to make an ass of myself or I’m going to experience something really good.’ Kevin thought. ‘If what I heard is true I have to give it a try…’

Flashback

Gwen and Julie were talking about various things, while Kevin was stuck driving them around. He was ten seconds away from blasting his music so loud he would never have to hear their girly talk again, that is until…

“So have you and Ben kissed yet…?” Gwen asked with a sly smile. Kevin listened close wanting to know.

“Yes we have…” She said blushing.

“So how good of a kisser was he? As his cousin I have to know…”

“Ok but you can’t tell him or anyone else ever…” Julie said in a hushed whisper, but Kevin could hear everything.

‘So is Ben a horrible kisser or what…?’ Kevin thought thinking of ways this info can be fun for him.

“Ok I promise…”

“Ok Ben and me have kissed a bunch of times, and I…I….I…I’ve cum every time he’s kissed me.”

Kevin slammed on the brakes. “Ahh jeez Kevin what’s up with you…”

“Nothin thought I saw a dog…”

“Anyway, so Julie for real you’re not just saying that to boost his ego or somethin he doesn’t need it really…”

“No I’m serious, he has some super talent with those lips…” Julie said and leaned in close. “We have kissed 11 times and he’s made me hit my peek each time…”

Kevin’s face was red as a tomato. He dropped the girls off at the mall and drove off to find Ben. Luckily he found him easily enough Mr.Smoothy.

End Flash Back

‘I gotta know for sure.’ He dragged Ben to a secluded spot and took a few breaths to calm himself down. “Ok I want a kiss.”

“Huh?” he gasps blushing.

“I want a kiss from you, the best you got!” he says with more confidence.

“Ok how did we get here?”

“Please Ben, you gotta trust me on this, I wouldn’t be asking you for no reason.”

“Alright fine, but this stays between us.” He stepped over to Kevin. The taller male blinked as Ben cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down for, the best kiss ever. Ben’s lips were perfect fitting to his own so well he moaned. With his lips parted the brunette slipped his tongue inside, and the raven’s legs turned to jelly.

This kiss was so sweet, literally sweet, Ben’s taste was a mass with unique flavours, all mixing with his own to create an earth shattering flavor that Kevin found himself getting addicted to. His tongue met with Ben’s and the dance began, as their tongue’s licked each other. Kevin’s cock was painfully hard in his pants he was gonna cum but he didn’t care he didn’t want this kiss to end.

He found himself being dominated by the brunette and that only excited him more. ‘Oh so good, so good!’ he was losing it, and just like the girl had said, he came. His cum shot into his boxers; soaking his crotch, wetting his pubes and drenching his dick and balls, the front of his boxers were completely soaked through.

The kiss ended a string of saliva connecting their lips before that to snapped. “So did you get what you want?”

“Oh yeah, I sure did.” He panted.

“Alright, so how about that refill?” the brunette asked, and Kevin couldn’t believe it the boy’s lips were powerful and he had no idea.

“Yeah anything you want.” The raven was already working on a way to get his lips back on Ben’s again. ‘If he’s that good a kisser, how good would he be at sucking cock?’ that thought alone had the boy painfully hard. His new goal in life was to learn all Ben’s secrets, he would find away into Ben’s bed one way or another.

The boy couldn’t watch Ben drink a smoothie from that day forward without getting a hard on.

End


End file.
